


Kitten's First Heat

by shadowsapiens



Series: The Werewolf's Captive Catboy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Degradation, Forced begging, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Pet Play, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Slave, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Werewolf, catboy, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: It’s a rare clear winter’s day, and Ned’s out on the porch with a glass of whiskey when he catches the change in scent.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Werewolf's Captive Catboy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421848
Comments: 32
Kudos: 519





	Kitten's First Heat

It’s a rare clear winter’s day, and Ned’s out on the porch with a glass of whiskey when he catches the change in scent. He leans back in his sturdy wooden chair and inhales deeply. Thinks. That’s his little catboy, safe inside the cabin. Sasha’s scent has grown quite familiar over the past three weeks. But today, suddenly, there’s something different. A deeper, sweeter undertone to his scent, somehow urgent. Ned’s pulse quickens in response, and his blood pools lower in his body.

Oh, he realizes, grinning. The little catboy’s finally in heat.

Part of him—the growling, hungry wolf inside—urges him to go inside immediately and take his prey. Claim his heat as quickly as possible. Prove that Sasha belongs to him.

But it’s two weeks past the full moon, and Ned’s more human mind has full control. He settles back into his chair and looks out at the snow-covered woods, gilded by afternoon sunlight. Takes a sip of his whiskey. Waits to see what his little pet will do.

He waits nearly an hour. His glass empties. The sunlight slants deeper over the frosted woods. The scent from inside takes a familiar tone, the edge of sweat and desperation. Every so often, his keen ears catch a tell-tale gasp from within his bedroom.

Ned’s virtues are few, but patience is one of them. He waits until the cabin door creaks open to his left. Only then does he move, turning just enough to see Sasha slink out. 

“Something the matter, kitten?” he asks with a grin.

He makes no effort to hide his slow gaze up and down Sasha’s body, and once again, he feels a surge of possessive pride in his recent acquisition. Sasha’s the prettiest boy he’s ever seen, surely. Sixteen at the oldest—he hasn’t asked and doesn’t care—and no more than five feet tall from his bare toes to the tips of his feline ears. Snow-white hair falls messily to his shoulders, and a snow-white tail lashes behind him.

He’s always skinny, but he looks even skinnier dressed as he is, wearing nothing but the red flannel shirt Ned lets him borrow when he doesn’t need him naked for any reason in particular. The shirt’s huge on his tiny frame, the collar dropping from his shoulders to bare the lines of his ribcage, the bruises Ned’s left like a necklace along his neck and collarbone. The sleeves drop past his hands, and the hem falls nearly to his knees. 

There’s a flush across his elfin features, and his big blue eyes, when he manages to look up, are dark with need. He doesn’t even seem to feel the cold outside the cabin, half-dressed as he is. Ned’s never seen him like this before, and his cock jumps with answering interest.

Sasha’s mouth opens and closes. His ears pin back to his skull, and he presses one hand to the door frame like that’s all that’s keeping him upright. The sweet smell of his heat wafts from him like smoke from a fire. 

He says, quietly, “Ned.”

It’s the first time Ned’s heard Sasha say his name. He’s honestly impressed he remembers it. He sets his glass down and says, like he doesn’t know already, “What is it, kitten?”

Sasha doesn’t even bristle at the nickname. Fuck, he must be feeling desperate. He bites his lip, swallows visibly, and breathes, “Could you fuck me? Please?”

The plea shoots straight to Ned’s cock. It’s all he can do not to pounce forward immediately. He takes another long moment examining Sasha—the bright flush across his cheeks, the trembling in his hands—before replying. “I don’t know, I thought I’d give you the day off. You looked pretty worn out this morning.”

Sasha whimpers. His eyes look so dark and dazed, he might not even realize how sweet he sounds. He stumbles forward, staggering as he lets go of the doorframe. “Please, I can’t, I need…”

Ned can’t help grinning. “Speak up, kitten. What do you need?”

“Please,” Sasha whines. He falls to his knees in front of Ned’s chair. The red flannel shirt pools around him. His hand shakes as it reaches for Ned’s knee, then retracts. Even now, trembling with need, he still can’t bring himself to touch Ned. His head tips up, long hair falling back from his delicate features. This close, Ned can see just how wide his pupils are, just how red and bitten his lower lip is.

Ned reaches down then. Curves his fingers under Sasha’s delicate chin, stretches his neck up even further. And fuck, the way Sasha leans into that touch, instead of flinching away— “Tell me what you want, kitten,” he murmurs.

Even in the haze of heat, Sasha has a glare on him. He hisses, “I said, I want you to—to fuck me.”

Ned spreads his legs slightly in his seat. Lets go of Sasha’s chin. Watches Sasha lean forward, blue eyes closing, to inhale the animal musk rising from his body. 

“Please,” Sasha whimpers again.

Ned might be patient, but he’s no cleric. He stands up, forcing Sasha back on his haunches, his face inches away from Ned’s clothed cock. “Well, who am I to deny my little pet what he wants,” Ned says with a grin. He ruffles Sasha’s hair. Pulls away when Sasha leans into the touch. “Let’s go back inside—on your hands and knees like a good kitten, all right?”

Sasha trembles, a brief look of indignation crossing his face, but his need outweighs his defiance. He follows Ned inside at a crawl. The oversized sleeves cover his hands, and he stumbles a bit as his knees catch the hem. His fluffy tail sways back and forth behind him. 

Ned considers the armchair—it’s closer—but decides to make Sasha crawl a little farther. Besides, his toys are all in the bedroom. He gets there before Sasha and leans against the side of the bed to watch his little kitten crawl in. The shirt’s slipped up to his waist, baring his pale ass as he crawls, and he looks—all right, he looks a little ridiculous. But Ned’s too distracted by the overwhelming scent of Sasha’s heat to care about that. Fuck, it’s thick as fog in here, and Ned’s imagination flashes to an image of Sasha in his bed, writhing against the blankets, tugging his little cock over and over—

Sasha kneels at his feet, breathing heavy. His little chest rises and falls like a trembling leaf. Ned grins and grabs the collar of his shirt, drags him staggering to his feet. “Take this off, kitten.”

Maybe it’s mean of him to let go. Sasha nearly falls over. But he keeps his feet and starts fumbling with the buttons. It’s slow, excruciatingly slow. It feels even slower when Sasha bites his lip in concentration, turning the pale pink flesh white with pressure. But it’s worth it for the rare delight of Sasha willingly stripping for him, baring inch after inch of pale skin. 

The shirt’s so big, Sasha only has to undo two buttons before it slumps to his feet. He trips over it, lurching forward. Ned catches him by the shoulders and holds him back. Sasha whines, “Gods, please, Ned,” and digs his nails into Ned’s wrists, but Ned barely feels his little claws. He’s too busy admiring the sight of Sasha’s little cock, hard and pink and leaking.

He whistles low. “Look how bad you want it, kitten. How many times did you get off without me?”

Sasha whimpers, struggling in his grasp. “For fuck’s sake, just t-touch me already.”

Ned tightens his grip until Sasha winces. “I asked you a question.”

“I-I don’t,” Sasha starts, like he can’t even remember the question. Then he hisses, “T-three. Three times, but it didn’t, it doesn’t—please!”

“You should have asked me sooner.” Ned shoves him over the edge of the bed. “I don’t want you rubbing your little cock sore for no reason, when I’m happy to help you out.”

Sasha whines something else into the blankets, but Ned stops paying attention. He’s more interested in the sight in front of him: Sasha’s bony ass propped over the edge of the bed, his fluffy tail twitching all the way to the side. He isn’t even trying to cover himself up like usual, isn’t curling in on himself in terror. No, right now, under Ned’s hungry eyes, his back arches, pushing up his tiny ass. Ned’s bed is tall, and Sasha’s toes barely reach the floor, stretching out his skinny legs.

Ned grabs his ass, enjoying as always how much of Sasha he can cover in just one hand, and spreads him open. The wash of scent nearly knocks him out—almost cloyingly sweet, it rushes smooth down his lungs. Ned’s cock throbs with the need to bury himself in his little pet. Sasha’s hole is pink, almost red, and he’d think it was just swollen from how hard he fucked it early this morning, but there’s a gleam of slick around the rim. 

“Look at you, wet and ready for me,” Ned says, unbuckling his belt. He hitches his trousers down enough to free his cock, then presses forward. 

He’s learned to love Sasha’s impossibly tight ass, the way no matter how hard or long he fucks him, the little catboy stays pathetically tight around him. And he loves fingering him open, taking his time to slick him up and play with his sensitive hole until it’s red and raw from use. But there’s something intensely primal about just shoving his cock inside, and Sasha’s needy body just taking him. 

His cockhead splits the little hole open, and he slides in easily. It’s still hot and tight around his cock, but the catboy’s slick is better than any lube. Sasha still chokes under him, entire body tensing up with the massive intrusion, but he doesn’t struggle like usual. He rocks back, even as his breath stutters, desperate to take even more of Ned’s cock. 

“Fuck, kitten,” Ned breathes. He stays buried inside, motionless, while Sasha whines and rocks under him. The catboy can’t move much like this, with the weight of Ned against his ass and thighs, but every pathetic rock backwards is delicious. His tail lashes out, and his ears twitch. His delicate hands clench the blankets.

Ned runs his hands down the delicate bones of his back. Tightens his grip on Sasha’s hips, then starts fucking him in earnest. 

He’s been very patient the past hour, and he’s not in the mood to hold back. He thrusts into the tiny body ruthlessly, like it’s just a warm slick fuckdoll for his exclusive use. The soft cries, the desperate twitching around him, the warm skin bruising under his grasp—just a bonus. Sasha feels amazing like this, just an easy little fuck. 

Ned feels like he’s barely gotten started when Sasha’s cries take on a sharper, unfamiliar note. He doesn’t recognize it at first, until Sasha arches up, trembling around him, and he identifies the sound: a cry of pleasure. 

He laughs, and leans over Sasha’s trembling body. “Did you just come, pretty? You like me fucking you?”

“I-I don’t,” Sasha gasps. His face is pressed sideways against the mattress, barely visible beneath his messy hair. “I don’t like it.”

Such a stubborn little kitten. Ned grins, almost fondly, and keeps fucking him harder. He doesn’t know if Sasha’s still into it—probably a bit oversensitive after his orgasm, judging by the way his gasps of pleasure take on the more familiar notes of pain—but he doesn’t care. 

A few strokes later, his own release slams through him. It’s as hot and overwhelming as the moon’s change—he snarls, vision darkening, and fills his little toy with come. With every hot pulse, Sasha whimpers.

Sasha whimpers again when he pulls out, slowly dragging his cock from the tight hole. His cock’s wet with Sasha’s slick, and the little hole gleams with it too. Ned reaches out on instinct, thumbing the red rim to feel how hot and used it is. He’s done that countless times over the past few weeks, but never before has Sasha arched his back and pressed into the touch.

Ned pats his ass. “I think I like you like this.”

“Please,” Sasha moans, pushing himself up on his arms. “Please, it’s not enough, Ned, I need…”

Ned tosses him easily onto the middle of the bed, but when Sasha’s thin arms reach for him, he pulls back. “Sorry, kitten, I need a minute.”

Sure, he could be ready to go with a few quick strokes, especially with how good his little toy looks and smells right now. But it’s past sunset and he’s feeling kind of hungry.

He reaches for the set of manacles on the bedside table, and locks one around Sasha’s wrist before Sasha realizes what he’s doing. Even then, Sasha’s struggles are more useless than usual—exhausted and lust-addled, he can’t fight as Ned loops the chain around the bar of the headboard and fixes his arms above his head. He almost regrets stepping back as Sasha arches up, little cock still hard and scent wafting from his body. 

Almost.

“Be a good boy and don’t come until I get back,” Ned orders. “I’ll only be a minute.”

****

Sasha spends the first twenty minutes yelling and begging from the bedroom. Ned ignores him as the pleas lose coherency. Soon enough, the only sounds in the cozy little cabin are moans and whimpers of distress.

****

Ned returns an hour later, turns up the lantern, and it’s immediately clear Sasha didn’t obey his order. The catboy’s managed to flip himself onto his stomach, desperately humping the bed in an effort to get off. He’s so desperate and crazed, he doesn’t hear or see or smell as Ned strips naked, then approaches—

Until Ned grabs him by the arm and roughly shoves him over. 

His kitten is a fucking mess, and Ned starts hardening at the sheer sight of him. Absolutely debauched, gleaming with sweat in the soft lantern light. Red face, hair sticking all over the place. His eyes are red-rimmed, the closest Ned’s ever seen him to crying. He’s flushed down his chest, his little pink nipples stiff. And of course, he’s still hard. There’s a trace of come on his stomach that wasn’t there when Ned left him. 

“Look at you,” Ned growls, trying to sound stern instead of hopelessly horny. Sasha’s too stupid with lust to tell the difference now, anyway. “You’ve been very bad, kitten.”

Sasha just pants, too exhausted to even whine. He shudders when Ned strokes his soft stomach. 

Ned settles into bed, sitting upright against the headboard, and unlocks the manacles. As soon as he’s free, Sasha crawls towards him. He tries straddling Ned’s lap, but Ned grabs him by the neck and pushes him down.

After a brief struggle, Sasha lies face-down across his lap. His hips prop up over Ned’s right thigh, and his face presses to the mattress to Ned’s left. His bony flank rubs against Ned’s cock with every shuddering breath, and his tail lashes furiously.

His tiny ass is perfectly positioned for Ned’s right hand. 

Ned grabs his tail firmly and holds it up against his back, so the heel of his left hand can hold Sasha down between the shoulderblades as he keeps his tail out of the way. He takes a moment to admire the contrast of smooth, pale skin against his own thick, hairy thighs. How red and huge his cock looks against Sasha’s body. Sasha’s entire torso is thinner than one of Ned’s thighs.

But even better than the sight of him is the feeling of Ned’s right hand smacking across his ass.

The slap echoes through the room, swiftly followed by Sasha’s piercing cry. His pale ass whitens, then reddens in a beautiful flush.

“Ten strokes,” Ned tells him. “Can you keep count for me?”

Sasha can’t keep count. He whimpers and writhes under Ned’s falling hand, the occasional _please_ and _stop_ only fueling Ned’s arousal. His little kitten’s so delicate, every single blow sends his whole body contorting with pain over his lap. Ned loves spanking him, with or without provocation. It’s a perfect punishment, or just a fun way to spend an afternoon. He loves how easily Sasha’s skin takes the marks, how much surface area he can cover with just the palm of his hand.

There’s something new tonight, though. Never before has Sasha’s cock remained hard throughout the spanking. Ned feels it hot against his thigh, chafing against his hair as Sasha ruts desperately through every blow.

By ten, Sasha’s ass is painfully red, and Ned can only imagine how it must hurt—the surface sting blending with the deeper ache. He gives into temptation and lays in two more blows, since Sasha hasn’t been keeping track anyway, then gently strokes the red-hot skin.

“That’s my kitten,” he says, and lets go, just to see what happens. 

Sasha just lies there for a moment, rocking desperately against his thigh. Then he seems to realize he’s not being held down anymore, and he struggles to his hands and knees. He’s endearingly clumsy like this, hurting and wanting and exhausted, and he slumps adorably across Ned’s lap. His flexible legs straddle Ned’s thighs, and his face presses against Ned’s brawny chest. 

“Please fuck me, Ned,” he mumbles.

It’s even easier than the previous fuck. All he has to do is grab Sasha’s sore ass, lift him up, and then set him down. Gravity and slick and Sasha’s own desperation do the rest of the work. Sasha slides down his cock, making choked little sounds. He feels so fucking good on Ned’s cock, Ned’s own vision reds out for a second.

He grabs Sasha by his hair and yanks his head back. He wants to see the expression on his face as he takes his cock to the hilt. There’s none of the usual scowling and spitting—Sasha’s mouth hangs slack, his eyes half-lidded with lust. Just the briefest flinch when he takes the last of Ned’s cock. Whether from the force of the massive cock inside him or the pain of resting his sore ass on Ned’s thighs, it’s hard to say.

After catching his breath, Sasha starts to move. He braces his hands against Ned’s chest and lifts up. Drops. He can barely move, weak and exhausted as he is, but he manages an erratic rocking up and down. His body clenches so tightly around Ned. His breath grows sharper, more erratic, with every passing moment. Ned knows his little pet’s body inside and out. He can tell Sasha’s getting close, but not close enough…

“Let me help you out, Snowflake.” 

He lets go of Sasha’s hair and grabs Sasha’s ass tightly again. Digs his fingers in—he enjoys the pained wince—and takes over the rhythm. He lifts Sasha up and down his cock, punching into him again and again. It’s easy.

Sasha’s head drops, and he can’t see his face anymore, but he doesn’t care. Lust shoots through his veins, burning hot, and with every thrust, he cares less and less about what Sasha’s feeling. All he cares about is the wet, tight ass around him, the pleasure sparking from nerve to nerve, the sweet scent of heat filling his lungs.

That little ass clenches tight and sends him over the edge. He slams Sasha down into his lap and comes into him, flooding him all over again with hot seed.

It’s only when he’s done that he realizes that clenching must have been Sasha coming first; there’s fresh come striping Ned’s stomach, and Sasha’s little cock is finally softening between them. 

Ned breathes deeply. Reaches down to tug on Sasha’s cock, heedless of the way Sasha flinches and tries to pull away. The little cock is so soft and delicate between Ned’s rough fingers. “There, looks like we wore you out. Feeling better?”

Sasha hisses, ears pinned back. He struggles a bit more, but can’t find the strength to lift himself off Ned’s softening cock. He just sways, then collapses against Ned’s chest. Slowly, his muscles loosen, and his breath slows.

Ned takes a moment to enjoy the afterglow. He can clean up in a minute. Right now, he just wants to appreciate his comfortable bed, his cozy cabin, and the unconscious fucktoy plugged up with his come.

Sleep will only be a temporary reprieve, of course. Heats can last anywhere from a few days to more than a week—and with Sasha’s youth, it’ll be years before he settles into a stable rhythm.

Luckily, Ned’s happy to help him through it, however long it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope Sasha's first heat lived up to expectations! I couldn't resist throwing in an extra spanking, hehe.
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sleepy Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237006) by [saisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisis/pseuds/saisis)




End file.
